The Black Cat
by Miladys
Summary: Those jet black silky fur of my beloved cat, this crimson liquid between my hands, and the regret which will haunt me for the rest of my life. Eruri. Medieval Era. R&R please..


New fanfic! I wrote this right after I finished my previous one.. haha.. this is also another plot which I can't roleplay with. So, better use it for a fanfic I guess?

Summary: Those jet black silky fur of my beloved cat, this crimson liquid between my hands, and the regret which will haunt me for the rest of my life. Eruri. Medieval Era. R&R please..

Disclaimer: SnK by Isayama-sensei

* * *

There was once a cat which its beauty stuns every people who looked at it. Those fur were jet black and felt like silk when you touch it. There was some white spot on its chest and it made him so unique, as if the cat wore a cravat. The cat walked with full grace and pride. Because that was how people expected him to act for he wasn't any ordinary cat. He was the King's cat.

There was once a king who is loved by his people and feared by his enemy. But this king was unusual for he didn't have any king's bloodline or come from a royal family. The land he ruled wasn't a kingdom in the first place. Back then, the place was a deserted and unfertile land. It was really hard to find water because there was no source and the river was far away. No kingdom claimed this area. People who lived here were those who seek refuge from war between two kingdoms. Their village was burnt and they had to flee.

Then Erwin Smith, a knight from one of the kingdom, came across that place. At first he only wanted to escort those refugees. But after seeing their condition, he couldn't ignore all of these and walked away.

Erwin was supposed to be in the battle field right now, but he felt the right path for his life had been shown and if he do this, he won't regret anything. The war itself was pointless in his opinion. There was a new mining area which is filled with precious mineral and both of kingdoms were fighting over it. It was ridiculous to see both of the king's greediness and when human show their true nature, it usually is followed by bloodshed like this.

The former knight stayed in that pitiful place and helped them from nothing. First he ordered them to build more permanent house. Then he designed a long canal from the nearest river to their land and it drastically changed their life. Clean water means healthier life and food. Also most importantly was they could grow so many crops for their living. Slowly they have their own farm. Even the women made their own garment and made cloth.

Erwin created a group for small expedition around the land. He believed every land must be have their own potential. May be this land didn't have woods to produce logs or near the sea. But there must be something good.. something.. and he was right, he found a potential cave full with gold and of course any other precious mineral. Soon the land has their own mine and it became the richest land in the continent. When the deserted place developed into a great kingdom, the people knew they had to choose Erwin as their king.

Being a former knight making him an excellent king on defending his kingdom from the enemy. After the discovery of the gold mine, a lot of kingdom tried to invade his land. But Erwin was ready and if anybody tried to disturb their peace, there will be no mercy. He built his army and invented many new weaponry. He was a far thinking and calculated person and it made every strategy he use never fail. Not even a single soldier of enemy land had ever stepped into his land. His enemy feared him but can't help to respect him.

There was a day when the dawn sky looked like a color of blood. The once beautiful green field drenched in red and became a sea of blood. The smell of copper filled the air. But this was just another day of battle, nothing ordinary for Erwin's army. But for Erwin, today he caught a stunning sight and he would remember every second of it.

There, on top of a pile of corpse, there was a cat. A beautiful mysterious cat with hypnotizing stare and the cat stared deep into his own eyes as if luring him for something. He unconsciously stepped forward and lifted his arms for him. The cat only stared at the hands at first but then, it jumped into his arms and leaned to his hold silently. Since then, the mysterious cat was Erwin's.

-oOo-

The cat himself wasn't an ordinary cat because his age is already over thousands of years. In his long life time, he had met various people and saw various situations. He had seen wars, coup d'état, treason and so many dreadful things in human's life. But Erwin was different, he never saw people was so loyal and followed a single person like this. It made him curious. They said curiosity kills a cat. Heh, what rubbish. He watched Erwin for weeks and he finally understand why people loved his king so much. The cat also can't help but wanted to give his loyalty to him.

The black cat was as smart as human and has his very own thought. It was like a human trapped in a cat body. But the cat never complained for it gave him so many advantages. People will always ignore him but it gave him a chance to see everything as he pleased. Like right now, the cat rested in a branch on the highest tree of the castle's garden. He meant to sleep but soon he heard weird noises and saw some people talk so suspiciously.

"Dinner."

"Alright."

The cat saw the people exchange something. He knew what this was and he surely won't stay and watch.

That night the cat was punished because he suddenly jumped into the dinner table and destroyed the poisonous food.

-oOo-

It was a lazy Sunday morning and the king had neither appointment today nor paper work to work on. Since he was appointed as the king, Erwin almost had no time for relax. The invasion sure took all of his energy and mind. But lately there was no news from the other kingdom and everything felt peaceful. Though it only made Erwin uneasy.

His train of thought was gone after he felt a soft pat on his chest from a furry paw. He saw his beloved cat peek from under the blanket where he was laying now, "… Good morning, good sleep?"

The cat mewled as if answeing his question. He jumped on Erwin's chest and slept there, he nuzzled to his master's cheek. Erwin chuckled a little because usually his cat was such a tsundere. It was kinda hard to pat him or held him up in public, usually he will hissed and flee away. It was rare occasion and of course Erwin will cherish the moment.

He patted the cat's head and the cat purred into his touch. "Are you hungry?"

The cat immediately jumped off the bed and waited for his master in front of the door silently. His action made Erwin shake his head and smiled, he took his robe and wore it. "Alright.. alright.. come here.." Erwin opened his arms. The cat stubbornly silent and not moving at all. "Or there won't be any food." It successfully made the cat hiss a little and jumped to Erwin's hold.

Erwin walked outside the room to the dining room and occasionally nodded back to people who bowed to him. He might be a king now, but he was still the kind hearted and caring Erwin. It made the cat become more loyal to him.

When he walked on the long aisle with windows on its wall, the cat saw something suspicious from distance. It looked like something… no.. someone was standing on a tree far away. But the cat still could see it clearly. This person seems holding something…

A bowgun…

And suddenly the cat jumped, protected his master from an arrow which is shot by some assassin..

-oOo-

It became a big mess afterward. The whole kingdom was in panic because of the recent accident. It was impossible for an enemy to step into their kingdom, let alone their castle. It means there was a traitor between them. A traitor between the council or the royal..

The cat was alive and safe much to their believe. The arrow stabbed to his hand and through his mysterious cat survived the wound, though it left a big long scar on his hand. He was back to full health the day after and Erwin never left him alone even for a sec, Erwin was so worried. But of course he won't die that easily. If he was, how he survived these thousands years?

The cat won't think much about himself, he was more worried about Erwin. He was a mere human after all and with a single stab through the internal organ, Erwin might leave this world forever. The cat cringed at his own thought. A wound or two won't bother him as long as his master was alive. He will protect him.

Since the first attempt of the assassination, more suspicious people appeared around the castle. The council ordered their guards to tighten the security but it only made people on the edge. Everyone was so tense and worried over simple things. The cat was no exception. He always stayed with Erwin every time but he knew it wasn't enough. For the first time in his life, he felt trapped in this cat body making him useless. The last accident was a pure luck for him. If he didn't protected Erwin in time, Erwin might already sleep forever now.

He wanted to be a human.

He need to be a human!

Someone listen to me!

.

.

.

And someone was listening to him..

A devil..

That one fateful night, a devil came to the cat after hearing his cry of wish. The devil's alluring voice told him that he could grant his wish. But in one condition.. the devil will took something in exchange and it was… his happiness.

"I don't care. Just do it." The quick answer made the devil laughed in delight and he disappeared into the thin air.

Soon after the devil was gone, the cat felt his whole body burned and he writhed on the floor. The pain was unbearable and it seemed he unconscious for minutes. But when he was awake, the first thing saw was his feet covered with black pants, then hand and body covered with a white shirt. He ran.. he ran with his two feet to the nearest mirror and then he saw a face.. His face.

Then he ran again.. ran as fast as he could to someone he dear the most.. to someone he wanted to protect the most. He wanted to show him how happy he was. With this human body, he could fully protect him..

The one he loved the most.

He burst into the king chamber where Erwin sat on his throne with a stern look on his face and then a surprised one.. because suddenly a stranger threw the door open. Everyone in the room quickly recovered from their shock and ordered all of the knight to capture the stranger. They held him down and was ready to kill him.

The cat.. which is now a young handsome man, struggled hard and screamed. He tried to free himself while frantically looking for Erwin, he shouted, "Erwin..! Erwin help!"

He threw his hand into the air, tried to reach Erwin who now looking at him suspiciously. But when Erwin could see a long big scar on that hand, he immediately jumped from his throne,

"LEVI…! NO! STOP!"

But it was too late..

The cat.. the young man is now laying in a pool of his own blood.

It's too late to tell you my feeling, my king, the regret will hunt me till my afterlife.

_When I lifted the bloody lifeless cat on my hand, I knew the regret will hunt me to the rest of my life._

_**When I said I'll take your happiness.. it means your time to stay with your king and protect him. Because it is.. your happiness.**_

* * *

Doneeeeeeee~ wohooo I love it :D


End file.
